A Lady
by scribblez33
Summary: A start to MY own take on what season 2 of the series would be like
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Wallflower. I own the series on dvd and would like to see a second season spawn from it. But I do not own the characters or the original story. I do own this storyline though :)

A Lady

Chapter 1

Kyouhei was the first to look into her frightened eyes.

For one brief second, she seemed truly frightened for her life.

Without a second thought, he reached out for her as she started to fall.

They locked gazes and angels began to sing the most beautiful chorus either had ever heard.

Then, the moment (not to mention her dress) was ruined. Sunako had lost her concentration and let herself give into her old ways. Her nose began to spew out blood.

"Oh dear." Noi was still not used to these actions from Sunako yet.

"That's our Sunako!" Yuki cried out.

"Hey, are you okay, Sunako?" Kyouhei shook the dazed, blood stained girl in his arms.

"Brilliant creature of the light! I've died. Hiroshi, Josephine! I'm coming to join you. Wait for me." Sunako had a knack for over-dramatizing things.

"Hey, anybody home in there! Gee-sh! I just saved you. You might say thanks." Kyouhei became aggravated with her actions. "Sometimes I believe you want to be with those dolls more than us. The ones who take care of you. The ones who eat your food, and put up with you when you get all mopey and moody."

"Kyouhei! That was not nice! Apologize to the lady!" Ranmaru instantly demanded.

"My darling! Are you alright?" Aunty called from her place at the top of the staircase. She turned to Noi and Takenaga, "Surely you boys can make her into a Super lady before I return? If not, I'll triple the rent!" With that, she turned, laughing all the way and jumped onto a ladder that appeared from nowhere.

"Lets go." Kyouhei remarked as he gently picked up the still body of Sunako.

"How are we going to get Sunako into a super lady?" Asked the always curious Yuki.

"I'll help!" Noi chimed in. "Anything to help Sunako. She's so delicate."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about the rent, Kyouhei?" Ranmaru piped up.

"We'll manage. Anyway we can. Didn't you hear Aunty? She's practically a lady as it is." Takenaga didn't want to ruin the romantic moment between Sunako and Kyouhei just yet. He felt maybe this was the key to her becoming the lady Aunty wants her to be.

Everyone looked upon the two carefully examining what was going on.

"Wonder if they will ever tell each other what they are really thinking?" Noi asked to Takenaga.

"Maybe one day they will, Noi. Maybe." With that, Takenaga pulled her close to his side.

Noi blushed at this action.

"_He is being so nice. Even to Sunako. I am so glad that we are so close."_ Noi thought to herself.


	2. laughter

**SO sorry it took so long! I have been swamped with homework!**

Kyouhei opened Sunako's door and headed for the bed.

"No big deal, you have been in here before." He urged himself to continue onward.

He reached the bed and set her down gently. Covering her up with her dark red and black cover, he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. He stood to leave and an idea hit him.

Picking up Hiroshi from the floor, Kyouhei laid him on the bed next to Sunako.

Walking out of her room, he closed the door, leaned against it and sighed, while running a hand through his messy hair.

Kyouhei walked into the family room that tended to be the hang out spot for the inhabitants of the household. Yuki was sitting alone, Noi and Takenaga were on one couch together and Ranmaru was near the giant family room window in a thoughtful pose.

"She is fine. She needs the dark and a lot of sleep." Kyouhei plopped himself down next to Yuki.

"Oh I am so glad that our Sunako is going to be okay! I am so worried about her! Good thing you were there to catch her, Kyouhei!" Noi clasped her hands together next to her face and scooted closer to Takenaga.

"Noi is correct, Kyouhei. That would have been a nasty fall if she would not have ahd you." Ranmaru turned to the group. "Our Sunako is so lucky you care so much."

Kyouhei became defensive. "What the hell do you mean! Like I care about that brat! She cooks and does our housework if you don't notice! Plus, it is because of her that we may have to pay more for rent!"

Yuki, the peacemaker, attempted to make things better. "No, now Kyouhei. We are glad that you caught her and kept her from falling. We didn't mean that you actually cared for her. Although, I think somehow, someway, we all care for her. "

The others nodded in agreement with Yuki.

"How long will she sleep? Has this happened before?" Noi asked concerned.

"No clue." Takenaga replied for the group.

"I know that I am no Sunako, but allow me to help until she is back on her feet!" Noi stood triumphantly.

"Really, we appreciate that you would do that, but Sunako should be good by morning!" Yuki assured Noi, in almost a panicked manner.

"I wonder if sleeping beauty should need prompting to awaken." Ranmaru began.

"No way, Ranmaru! Don't you even think about going near her, you creep!" Kyouhei had no idea where this outburst had come from. "Well I mean, she could barely stand the party. We are still overwhelming to her."

"No amount of saving can help you. And you said you didn't care!" Yuki sing-song voiced.

"I think someone isn't telling us the whole story!" Noi joined Yuki.

"Nah, just shut up! I don't care about her. I just want to make sure that the creep over there doesn't make it worse on us all." Kyouhei tried so hard but his pleas were falling onto deaf ears. "Can I get some agreement here? Takenaga, you know I am not for real. Don't you?" Kyouhei was desperately searching for someone to overlook his mistaken outburst.

Takenaga was laughing at the sight of this broken and slightly weird family.

"Yea, whatever. Laugh if you want. Im going to bed." Kyouhei felt defeated. He trudged up to his room. Passing Sunako's as he went. _"__Do__I__really__care__for__her__more__than__I__am__letting__on?__"_ he questioned. Shaking his head no, he shut his door and headed for the bed to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunako woke with a warm feeling around her.

She remembered falling. No, not falling, being caught by a beautiful creature of light. Sitting up she glanced around.

"Im in my own room?" she puzzled.

Turning to her side, she saw Hiroshi next to her.

"You like me just the way I am, don't you?" she knew the answer to the proposed question, but she needed to ask it to herself. She told Auntie that she was happy the way she was and didn't want to change, but she felt a desire to please everyone else.

Climbing out of bed, Sunako trudged to the door that would lead to the world of beautiful people.

Seeing no one in the living/family room, she went to the kitchen.

Sunako was determined to become a proper lady and impress her auntie, but first she would do the dishes and the laundry and clean the windows and cook everyone food.

Sighing she grabbed a stool and started the warm water.

As the water began flowing freely over the dirty plates, Sunako heard a quiet rumble.

Smiling to herself, she remembered being so nervous she forgot to eat.

"Guess I better see what is left in the fridge." Shutting off the water, Sunako hummed happily to herself. Reaching the fridge, she opened the door and grabbed some carrot sticks to munch on.

"Ding Ding Ding" the clock in the hall rang out.

Sunako rushed to look at the time. It was still dark out she observed, so everyone would still be asleep at this hour. Shrugging, she went back into the kitchen and to her snacks.

Kyouhei tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't help but think about the slightly weird girl and her weird habits.

Sighing and deciding fighting sleep is not worth it, he heads to the kitchen to clear his head and put food in his rumbling stomach.

Walking past Sunako's door, he stopped and gently pressed an ear to the door.

"Must still be out. Poor girl." Kyouhei continued his journey to the kitchen.

Nobody was in the family room, and nobody should be. It is, he paused and looked at the clock that was on the desk in the hallway he was traveling, 3 am.

"Better be quiet then, Kyouhei." Smiling at his talking to hisself, Kyouhei began his trek into the kitchen. He stopped dead when he saw a light on and a small figure nibbling on carrot sticks in his spot at the table.

Granted the table was through another door than the kitchen, but Kyouhei was angry with Sunako. Yet, a corner of his heart joyfully danced at seeing her up and around.

"Its only because you like her cooking." A voice in the back of his mind said to him.

Kyouhei shook it off and began his long strides towards her.

"Sunakao Nakahara! What are you doing in my seat?" he snuck up behind the girl and intended to frighten her.

"Oh, its you, radiant creature." Sunako calmly put her food down and switched seats. "You can have some if you want."

Kyouhei sat in his seat and grabbed a carrot stick, loaded it with dip and began chomping on the crunchy vegetable.

"You sure are noisy, Kyouhei." Sunako made an observation. "Also, the way you dip your carrot in the ranch is not very polite. One should not double dip, or drown their food. You will get fat from eating more dip than vegetable."

Kyouhei was mid double dip. He pulled the vegetable out of the dip and munched on the end as if thinking on what was said.

"You also should close your mouth when you chew. Its only polite." Sunako sat up straight and tall. And as if demonstrating her point, she gracefully reached for a carrot stick and slipped it into the ranch dressing, then pulled it out and led it to her mouth. She simply bit down and chewed mouth closed. Swallowing, she turned to Kyouhei, and smiled.

"I do pay attention when you talk. It is just a lot to take in at once. I don't want to disappoint you guys though. Im going to try harder." Sunako gathered the plate she was using and trodded over to the sink and placed her plate in the warm soaking water.

Sunako turned to Kyouhei. "Are you finished with your snack, sir? Or shall I wait a while longer?"

Kyouhei was still trying to bring this all together in his mind. His Sunako was behaving like a lady! Wait until the others heard about this! He was so thrilled to be so close to not having to pay rent.

"_My Sunako?"_ Kyouhei questioned himself. _"Must have just been a slip. Im only here to help get free rent and eat food."_

"No ma'am, I am finished. Thank you for asking towards me before making the unprecedented assumption that I was, indeed finished with my snack this A.M. You may indeed take my plate away and continue on your business, as I will go about mine." Kyouhei shuddered at his politeness reminding him of the home he was determined to forget.

"Thank you, kind gentleman. I will prepare the dishes for the breakfast now. You should try to get some more sleep so that you may be refreshed in the morning and enjoy the meal." Sunako gathered the plates and smiled at Kyouhei.

"I shall try indeed, my dear lady. Thank you, for the most agreeable snack and please forgive my intrusion onto your private matters of the morning." Kyouhei resisted the urge to laugh and gave a quick bow.

It was then that Sunako looked at the radiant creature and realized just what he was clad in, his silky blue boxer shorts. She tried so hard to resist the creatures' effects on her. After only a minute, she began to ooze blood from her nose. She fell over onto the kitchen floor.

Kyouhei smiled and walked off. "It was a start. She lasted much longer without bleeding this time." He thought to himself.

As he began his ascension of the stairs to his bedroom, Sunako came out.

Shyly she grabbed his arm. "Kyouhei, can we, well, can we keep this to ourselves? I don't want the others to know just yet. Please?"

Kyouhei nodded his head and leaned down to Sunako. "Sure thing, my lady. Just be your self around everyone else and the two of us will keep the secret of your progress."

Sunako smiled and blushed at his usage of "my lady."

"Thank you Kyouhei. It means a lot." Sunako headed back into the kitchen to begin the breakfast.

Kyouhei reached his room and slumped onto his bed. "I believe, Kyouhei, man, that you have it bad for her." As he attempted to drift off to sleep, he thought on Sunako. Thinking about the lady that he had just witnessed in the kitchen.

While he enjoyed her lady side, he also liked the gentle, loving, bloody mess that she was as herself.

He was torn on which side of her to love more, but that decision could be made later, for now he would sleep and dream of the food that waited him when he woke.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted a scene where the family was together, but I had a difficult time making them come out of my head and onto the computer screen. :)

The morning sun rose especially bright today.

It was a large achievement for Kyouhei to be awake at this time. But he smelled bacon. He knew that Sunako was hard at work cooking for the whole family.

He smiled to himself thinking about the previous night's events. She had asked him to not tell the others about their interaction. He did plan on keeping their secret, for now. Sunako could be a lady. But how would he show everyone that she was? He needed to think about this, but not on an empty stomach.

He put on his clothes and rushed out of his room for the dinning area.

What he saw when he reached the door amazed him. Noi was next to Sunako, helping.

"Sunako this is so much fun." Noi's face was beaming with happiness.

"Spying on your beloved, Kyouhei?" Ranmaru appeared behind Kyouhei and frightened him so much that he jumped.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ranmaru?" Kyouhei demanded. "They could have heard you." He hushed his voice and pointed through the propped open door of the kitchen.

"I was thinking that you are up exceptionally early and not looking as fabulous as I naturally do. And you are stooping behind the wall looking intently at what is..." Ranmaru was suddenly scared into quietness. His jaw dropped to the floor at what he was seeing.

"I had the same reaction. I hope that blunderhead knows what she is doing allowing Noi in the kitchen." Kyouhei tried his best to sound upset with the news, but he couldn't help but to smile when he watched how gracefully Sunako rushed to help Noi with the burning pan.

The two walked to the table and took their places as the rest of the group began to stir.

"Here." In her monotone voice, Sunako shoved the food onto the table and turned to leave.

"Nope. A lady simply does not push food onto the table and leave her guests unattended." Noi commented.

Kyouhei saw the glare of unapproval in Sunako's face and knew something had to be done before she attacked.

"Who wants her to sit at the table with us anyways? She'd probably get germs all over our food." He said this as he took a bite of his bacon.

"Kyouhei, that wasn't very nice." Yuki placed his fists on the table. "I won't have you talking to Sunako-chan like that. She is a lady."

"Yuki is right, Kyouhei." Takenaga replied. "And Noi, thank you for helping Sunako with breakfast. It is not often we get two beautiful women to help out around the house." He turned his head to face Noi as she took a seat next to him.

A small flush of red crept onto her cheeks as she mumbled a shy, "No problem, Takenaga."

The smile on Takenaga's face brightened, "A lady does not mumble her thanks."

Sunako watched the exchange between Noi and Takenaga and was reminded of last night when she was practicing with Kyouhei.

She decided she had enough of the scene and excused herself from the table. She was halfway to her room when a voice called after her.

"Yo, Sunako Nakahara." Kyouhei rushed to catch her before the door to her dark sanctuary closed.

"What do you want, Radiant creature?" she asked annoyed.

"Tonight, kitchen, same time." With that he turned and walked away.

"Hiroshi what am I to do? The radiant ones just keep stuffing information into my head and I cant do it all at once." Sunako waited in the silence. "What's that you say? Continue meeting with Kyouhei in the nights?" Again, silence. "Keep a log of what I have mastered and then repeat it a few times alone? Hiroshi, you are the best." Sunako hummed a merry tune as she cleaned Hiroshi off. This had become a daily routine for her, and it helped get her mind off of the radiant being not too far away from her.

Kyouhei had an idea of how to make Sunako a lady. He would need the help of Takenaga and Noi, but he knew they would do it.

Later, Sunako made her way to the kitchen to find that Kyouhei was already there. She swallowed an urge to bleed everywhere and strode into the kitchen towards the table.

"Very nice, to see you again, Lady Sunako." Kyouhei bowed, watched and waited for her response. He knew that all she needed was time, and time alone to figure it out.

Sunako felt she should know what to do. Squirming in her place, she fidgeted until something clicked on inside of her.

"Very nice to see you again as well, Sir Kyouhei." Sunako curtseyed and allowed him to show her to her chair.

Kyouhei smiled. "Sunako you are doing a wonderful job. I want to help you, so I am compiling a list of things that you can do on your own, and things that we can practice together. Also things to do during the day when everyone is around. Just so they know you are trying."

"I myself have compiled a list as well." Sunkao reached into a pocket and handed him a wadded up paper.

Kyouhei took the paper, unwrapped it, and saw one thing written on it: "Don't bleed." He smiled at this and sat across from Sunako.

"Tonight, miss Sunako, if you will allow it, I would like to make these lists. I wont put anything on here that will make you uncomfortable. Which is why I need your council on the subject." Kyouhei had paper and pen at the ready.

"Yes!" Sunako blurted out. Embarrassed by her outburst, she covered her face, and slumped down into her chair. There was no way that that is how a lady answered questions.

When she saw Kyouhei writing on his pad, she straightened herself up and corrected, "I mean to say that that would be the best way to begin this."

Kyouhei made a note on his paper. "Last night, we proved you were proficient in mannerisms, and tonight, you have corrected your own outburst. These things are important to a lady, but not so much that need to be practiced outright. What if we varied them between practicing alone in your room and a few times a week around the guys?"

Sunako looked into Kyouhei's eyes to see if there was a hint of a joke in them, but there was not. "He just wants the free rent." she reminded herself that that was the only reason she was being helped.

"Sir, Kyouhei, the variation on scheduling sounds to be a pleasant way in reminding myself to become a lady." Sunako didn't recognize the voice coming out of her own mouth, but it had to be. Her lips were moving and she could feel the vibrations, meaning her vocal cords were indeed in working order.

The pair spent the next hour going over what information Sunako felt best to work on and others that she did not feel that she needed at the moment. When the night's work was finished, they agreed to meet again in the parlour the next night.

Takenaga, not able to rest, was out walking the halls when he saw the exchange between the two.

"Goodnight, Lady Sunako."

"And a very pleasant night to you as well, Kyouhei."

The exchange was simple, short, and not worth much to the group at the moment, but Takenaga knew that in time, Kyouhei was the answer to the rent problems. He knew that something was going on between the two and he was going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Takenaga knocked on Kyouhei's door early the next morning, which earned him a few grumbles from the half awake creature of light.

"What is it you want?" Kyouhei managed to get out before a large yawn overtook him.

"I saw." Takenaga

Kyouhei's mouth hit the floor before he could fully comprehend the statement fully. His first reaction was to ignore the comment, his second being to tell him his plan, and some small part of him wanted to yell at not having any privacy at all. Deciding he needed the help, he sighed and sat on the edge of his bed while motioning to Takenaga to sit on the floor. "I don't want this to get to the others, just yet. I need your help, possibly Noi's as well." When Takenaga gave Kyouhei a puzzled look, Kyouhei began to explain the last few nights to his companion.

Takenaga's mouth dropped. "You ate carrots of your own free will?"

"Can it! I need her to know that we're on her side. That she can trust us." Kyouhei knew this was a lie, but he didnt want to admit to the others his feelings for the young, goth lady living in their house.

"So, you guys meet while the rest of us sleep, so that she knows that she can trust us? By that don't you mean she can trust _YOU?" _Takenaga was beginning to put it together. He suspected the two of a romantic involvement ever since the springs, but he didnt want to let his suspicions be known.

"Ah forget it. I knew this was a bad idea." Kyouhei plopped backwards onto his bed and sighed.

"No, no. Kyouhei, I believe this to be a most excellent idea. If you could somehow get me in to speak to her at times, we can make this work. We could also have Noi video record this interaction and send it off to auntie at times when we believe her to have mastered that skill." The wheel's in Takenaga's head just kept turning as he spoke.

Kyouhei barely head the ramblings, he was busy thinking about Sunako and how she may take to this intrusion.

"And we can conclude with a ball in her honor, so that she may show to the family and auntie's friends that she has become the super lady that was requested." Takenaga concluded.

Kyouhei stepped up to defend Sunako at this point. "Let's not go that far just yet, Takenaga. Sunako is still very delicate. She needs time. She knows what we are saying but we're giving her too much at once. Look, school gets out this week, why dont I keep seeing her this week and we will see how she reacts to having you coming in at periodic times."

Takenaga smiled. "Kyouhei, that is excellent! She can be a lady by the time next semester starts."

Kyouhei decided that it was time to get up and get dressed at this point. Best not to argue with Takenaga or with his growling stomach. Besides, he needed to get to Noi and explain things before Takenaga did.

Sunako was having a difficult time in the kitchen. Every time she cooked, Noi demanded to be there learning the tricks of the trade. Sunako would say no to Noi's being around in the kitchen but she knew that that was not lady like or polite to the only other female in the house. So she begrudgingly put up with it.

The gang sat down for breakfast together again and this time, Sunako stayed and did her best to follow her list of things that Kyouhei and she discussed the night before.

Sunako asked for Yuki to pass her an item. She smiled politely as Noi talked about how wonderful she was getting at making and preparing food for meals, and she quietly chewed on a piece of food.

When breakfast was over, Sunako and Noi excused themselves from the table to do dishes and prepare the supper that needed to be cooking slowly all day.

"Who would have thought Sunako was listening to us all this time after all?" Yuki asked the group as they sat in the family room to allow their food to settle.

"I daresay there were major improvements in the kitten." Ranmaru looked as though it was all his doing and Kyouhei felt the need to punch him, but resisted. He had to let the others see her changes before he came out with the truth.

Takenaga looked at Kyouhei with silent pleading in his eyes. He hoped Kyouhei would understand that he wanted to speak with him in private.

Kyouhei caught on when he scanned the room. He nodded his head towards the hallway and excused himself. Takenaga followed him to the hallway and closed the door to the family room.

"Should I find Noi?" Kyouhei questioned.

"No, stay here and I will go pull her away from the lady." Takenaga walked further down the hallway and around the corner. As his body disappeared, Kyouhei slumped down the wall. He really hoped they could pull this off, he not only needed the free rent, but he wanted more than anything, to successfully change Sunako.

"If only we could let her be a lady but still be herself." he mused to himself. "Thats what I could have Noi do! Teach her to be herself while still being a lady!" Kyouhei smiled at his genius. He now just had to clear it with the other two in on the plan.

Takenaga returned with Noi in tow. She was clinging to his right side and looking admirably into his eyes. Takenaga seemed not to notice, but such was the way of Takenaga.

Kyouhei looked up at the two and motioned for them to sit because of his own laziness.

Noi harumphed at having to sit on the floor in a skirt but one small touch on the hand from Takenaga and she was all for it.

"So the plan," Kyouhei began, "goes something like this. I continue to teach her in the evenings and when the others are asleep. Takenaga will drop in every so often and we need you to quietly record these from further away. When she successfully completes a lesson, we will send the tape off to auntie to show her progress. And one more thing. When you are with her in the kitchen, or in passing, can you help her remember that she does not have to change herself, just the way she behaves. She can stay Sunako, without having to get rid of the things she still enjoys."

Noi stared at Kyouhei. "I think I get what you are asking me to do. But, why the secret? Why not bring everyone in on this?"

"Because she needs to know that she can do it. She has tasks that she is supposed to be practicing around the family, so she can get used to doing them in public, but until she can master a skill, we want her to be completely comfortable doing said task." Kyouhei explained.

Noi bobbed her head in understanding. "Right! If it is what you want of me, I would be so glad to help out!"

Takenaga smiled politely at Noi. "Thank you Noi. Maybe she needs more help with dinner?" he prompted her.

"But of course, how silly of me to forget." Noi gracefully stood and walked back to the kitchen.

"Kyouhei, I'll tell you something. You have got it bad for our little Sunako." Takenaga said, then got up to go to the library.

"I know." Kyouhei whispered to the hallway after him.


End file.
